


Almost exes-Ambi,Wonah

by AnDimAcK_cRaCk



Series: Andi Mack ship Oneshots [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ambi - Freeform, Double Date, F/F, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Pansexual Character, Wonah, almostexes, bijonah, lesbianamber, pansexualandi, pansexualwalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDimAcK_cRaCk/pseuds/AnDimAcK_cRaCk
Summary: Ambi and Wonah go on a double date there all soft and they realise how crazy there situation is





	Almost exes-Ambi,Wonah

**Author's Note:**

> It actually took me days to find out how to post a new story I'm clever also thinking of a Wonah story details to come :))

Jonah's POV

Andi and I where walking around school it was Friday and our last lesson just ended so we were gathering our stuff to go home and making small talk about our relationships

Andi: "So how are you and Walker"

Jonah: "Pretty great actually we are celebrating 6 months together" 

Andi: "wow that's awesome Jonah what are you guys gonna get up to"

Jonah: "Probably watch a movie at his and cuddle or maybe my house whatever we do were gonna cuddle"

Andi:"oh Jonah you guys should do something special half a year with you that's something to celebrate"

Jonah:"One ouch and two what do you suggest?"

Andi: "Oh I know me and Amber are going on a date at this new hard rock cafe you and your man should come"

Jonah: "we can't crash your date"

Andi: "It's called a double date it'll be fun we do it with Cyrus and Tj all the time c'mon I'll text the location you too meet us at six?"

Jonah: "I'm there"

Andi: "Awesome I'll tell Amber see you soon and dress nice"

Jonah: "Will do later Andiman"

~~~~~~

Andi's POV

Me and Amber walked hand in hand to the cafe it's pretty crazy how I got here in a relationship with the girl I used to hate and going on a double date with two of my ex boyfriends which are now together if me and Walker were ever a thing?? If we were I didn't get the memo. We arrived at the Cafe it was already six where are the boys?

Amber: "See them the anywhere Bambi?" 

Andi: "Not yet I'm sure they got confused or something"

Amber: "you mean Jonah got confused and Walker had to rescue him"

Andi: "Likewise" 

We laughed I just looked at Amber she was glowing she was so beautiful and the sunset and scenery was just peaceful I took out my phone 

Andi: "Amber move back a little I want a picture"

As I snapped it Jonah and Walker came up behind me and scared me 

Jonah: "Told you scaring her is fun"

Walker: "Sorry he's like a child but I can't say no to him" 

Amber stepped forward and said hi and took over the conversation

Amber: "What kept you guys anyways"

They both went red and looked at each other searching for an excuse

Jonah: "T-traffic"

Amber: "Oh Jonah"

Walker: "Love they know we walked here. Um ya know we where reading the bible singing church songs"

I noticed a purplish pink-ish mark forming on Jonah's neck me and Amber giggled

Amber: "Oh yeah explain the mark"

Jonah: "I fell"

Walker: "Onto my mouth"

Amber: "you guys totally made out"

Jonah: "Not in my christian minecraft server" 

Walker: "baby how many times have I told you not to say that" 

Amber: "Whatever dorks let's go inside" 

We all walked in and took a seat at a booth we ordered our food and drinks and Amber rested her head on my shoulder 

Amber: "So Andi tells me your celebrating six months together"

Jonah: "Yep still don't know how you put up with me Walker"

Walker: "Are you kidding I don't know how you let go of him Andi. Amber I can understand but Jonah you're amazing I'm really lucky"

Jonah: "I'm the lucky one happy six months artist"

Walker: "Happy six months baby" 

they shared a kiss for a few seconds and I said aww and Amber pretended to vomit

Andi: "Stop it there sweet"

Amber: "not as sweet a you pandi mack"

Andi: "wow okay"

we both giggled and she pecked my head my nose then my lips then Jonah perked up

Jonah: "Okay enough with the PDA foods here" 

We ate and we laughed about our old relationships with each other it was really funny remembering how we are actually a lot happier now than we were back then

Jonah: "Hey Andi remember when you said dimples when asked you a question"

Andi: "God I was such a dork"

Amber laughed 

Amber: "c'mon the cutest dork and Jonah do I have to remind you of docious magocious"

Jonah: "Don't even bring that up please"

Walker: "Aww was that a catchphrase of yours or something"

Jonah: "yeah really stupid"

Walker: "It sounds adorable"

Walker: "Remember when me and Andi met at the bar mitzvah little did you know I saw Jonah and thought he was cute"

Andi: "Hey!"

Walker: "What he was and still is"

Jonah: "Remember when I had a panic attack and literally everything went down hill for me... dang that got dark"

We all laughed as weird as it sounds but Jonah was laughing too to be fair 

Walker: "But everything's looking up now right babe"

Jonah: "yeah because I got you" 

Andi: "Isn't it crazy we are all dating each others exes"

they all nodded in agreement but suddenly Walker perked up and said something

Walker: "Actually me and Amber never dated"

Jonah: "That's true" 

Amber: "Ya know I may be lesbian but Walker is a catch"

Jonah: "Isn't he" Jonah started making heart eyes

Amber stood up and Walked over to Walker and held out her hand

Amber: "shall we go on a date"

Walker"ya know what let's"

Walker took her hand and walked to and opposite booth they waved at us and started talking Jonah and I sat there dumb-founded Jonah slid over next to me

Jonah: "So Andiman you and me?"

Andi: "heck no you and me never again not in this life or any life for that matter thank u next"

Jonah: "wow shade" 

Walker and Amber came back over to us

Amber: "I'm defiantly lesbian"

Jonah: "What did you guys talk about"

Amber: "How we really love you two"

Walker: "It went something like this... Hey I'm Walker your pretty"

Amber: "I'm Amber you're cute let's be together"

Walker: "Happy one month"

Amber: "Aww I think I love you"

Walker: "I love you to"

Amber: "Are you ignoring me?"

Walker: "No"

Amber: "This isn't working out"

Walker: "Where over girl pshh I'm gonna go with the cute boy over there"

Amber: "I'll be with the cute girl"

Walker: "There adorable aren't they"

Amber: "the sweetest"

me and Jonah said 'awww' at the same time it doesn't matter that were exes were all great friends in healthy relationships and that's what matters


End file.
